Random Adventures of Naruto
by Redstar95
Summary: These are a bunch of Naruto stories that relate to something that happened to me. Like if i trip on a rock one day, one whole chapter will be about Naruto and his friends tripping on a rock. lol, they're pretty funny.A nice group o oneshots Enjoy RnR plz!


Chapter 1: Death note and Code WHAT??

The clock stuck a loud twelve on the clock in Naruto's bedroom. He was up late watching TV, as he did every Saturday night.

"Hey dude, not trying to be a TV hog or anything but can we change the channel, this whole…_Death note_ thing is getting kinda confusing to me man." Next to Naruto on his bed was a small dog cuddling next to his owner. It was the second Saturday of the month, that meant Kiba was gonna watch TV with Naruto until it killed him. This became a strange tradition between the two boys.

"SHHHHHH!!!" Naruto waved his hand over his face as his mind focused on the TV.

Mello suddenly hopped on the back of the motorcycle and grabbed Takada with him. They raced off with Takada's bodyguards steering after them in their jet-black cars.

Naruto's face slowly got closer to the screen. His favorite character was Mello, right next to Misa Amane, and Aizawa that is.

The cars crashed through buildings as the motorcycle appeared out of sight. Just as Mello made an almost impossible turn around traffic, causeing a huge scene of course, Naruto jumped off the bed with his hands in the air!

"THAT'S RIGHT MELLO! YOU JUST KEEP ON GOIN' NOTHIN CAN STOP YOU!"

"Will you shut up?" Kiba threw a pillow at Naruto's face.

"HA! Your just jealous." Naruto smirked.

"Jealous, of WHAT?" Kiba flung himself at Naruto. He pinned him to the ground annoyingly.

"Jealous that he can drive a **super** cool motor cycle, **out race** the security force, _and_ get the girl, Kiyomi Takada…" Naruto grinned as his eyebrows danced on his forehead. Kiba rolled his eyes as he got off Naruto and sat up on the bed.

"FIRST of all, so what, he can _crash_ through stuff on a bike…"

"**AHEM**, _motorcycle_…." Naruto corrected.

"Yeah, whatever. Second of all, I'm pretty sure Mello's the **bad guy** here. The fact that he outraced anything is _bad_! He was supposed to be captured, not get away with Takada. 'Sides, Takada doesn't even like him, she likes the Yagami kid."

"Yeah but _you_ like her don't you. Hehehe" Naruto chuckled. The lights were dimmed but they both new Kiba was blushing. And it was partially true. Kiba had a thing for shorthaired actresses.

"She, she wears too much make up, she doesn't know how to make up a decent lie to save her life, and she's a bad actress! She messed up her lines in the 5th episode. I saw it…. I SAW IT!!!"

"WAIT shut up, Matt's talking to the police." Naruto's attention was focused back to the TV. Matt was caught and was asked to step out of the vehicle, slowly.

"Isn't he a bad guy too?" Kiba watched as Naruto shot him a look.

"Never mind…" he backed up cautiously, not wanting a rant.

They both watched in aw as they saw Matt get shot to death. Naruto shuddered a little at the scene; Kiba didn't care because he knew he was bad so justice, technically, was being served. The episode finally ended with Matt killed by Takada's security force, Mello killed by Takada and a piece of the Death note, and Light using the death note to make Takada commit suicide. Naruto was still in tears from Mello's death, and Kiba was pondering how someone commits suicide in a truck with nothing but paper, and a pen.

Suddenly everything bursts up in flames and all characters rush to the scene.

_To be continued…_

"Wow…that was, quiet an episode… what do you think Naru-"

"WHY!!!! He was a good person. Deep down! All he wanted to do was be better that Near! WHATS WRONG WITH THAT!!!" Naruto hit his hands on the floor like a child.

"Hey. Uh, why don't we have some ramen or something? Take your mind of TV ya know…" Kiba mumbled, it's jus a show.

"Yeah! I got all sorts a new flavors now! AND I'm testing out a new flavor too, spicy pork ramen! They gave me 5 whole packs can you believe it?"

"What do you mean testing…and whose they?"

"Believe it…haven't said that in a while…" Naruto thought aloud to himself.

"Hey! Answers please!" Kiba shoved him lightly.

"Alright, alright, all will be answered, once we get downstairs."

They made there way downstairs to the kitchen where the ramen was waiting for them. Once it was all made Naruto sat down and explained to Kiba.

"OH, you mean the guy at the ramen shop. The one you say hi to everyday?"

"Yeah that one! He said there might be something wrong with the new ramen he made, and since I'll eat any ramen, I offered to test it out for him!"

Kiba slurped the ramen and looked at him.

"Well, what might be wrong with it?"

"He said that it might cause some weird fatal stomach disease or something."

"Oh, well I'm glad we don't have to worry about that!"

"Yeah your right. There can't possibly be anything wrong with this ramen!" Naruto inhaled the rest of his _and_ Kiba's.

"Wait…you mean what we just ate was the ramen with the problems." Kiba pointed at his, now empty, ramen bowl.

"Pfft, well yeah! You don't worry about those kinda things!" Naruto smacked his back. Kiba choked up some of his food and realized he felt kinda weird.

"FATEL STOMACH DISEAS!!! How dumb are you? Of course I'd care about something like _that!_" He ran to the bathroom expecting to throw up but nothing came.

"Naruto, next time you "test out" possibly dangerous foods, keep me out of it. Or at least warn me! I mean come on!"

"Alright, sorry, sorry…Oh ya! I forgot Code Geass is on!" Naruto pranced upstairs like a happy gazelle.

"Cold WHAT?" Kiba shouted. He sounded like he was now hauled over the toilet seat. Naruto chuckled at how worried he was.

"CODE. _Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion" _Naruot screamed_._

"Yeah, well Lelouch and his Rebellion can wait! If I'm dead tomorrow then it's your fault!" Kiba shouted…head still in toilet.

"Yeah,yeah, I hear ya.!" He plopped himself on the bed and raised up the volume.

Kiba slowly walked upstaires he sounded like he was holding something with him. He arrived in his room with a loud clank to the floor. It was a bucket, wich had Kiba's name written on it.

"Why do you have that bucket? No, where did you get that bucket? ACTUALLY, why does it have you _name_ on it?" Naruto wondered.

"Well, I have a bucket cause I will throw up, I just know it. I found it in you kitchen. And my name is so that when I throw up I know wich one is mine." Naruto looked around and questionably.

"What do ya mean which one?"

"Oh, I got one for you." Kiba pulled out a bucket with "IDIOT" written on it.

"We're not going to throw up." Naruto tossed the bucket aside.

"What ever but when you start getting quizy don't dump it in my bucket!"

Naruto laughed and continued watching Code Geass.

"What, I don't want you'r _throw up_ mixing with _my_ puke. It's just too gross…"

"Throw up and puke are the same…" Naruto commented, still mainly focusing on TV.

"Yeah but when two people's…well, puke,"

Naruto nodded lightly barley paying any attention.

", Are in the same bucket that's like really gross."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Naruto mumbled.

"O.k., well I'll be on this far side of the bed." Kiba held the bucket close to him and put his head on the pillow.

"What, you sleepin' over or something?" Naruto asked continuing to raise the volume. Kiba was very distracting.

"Yeah, if I die…. which I will, I want you to see it. That way you won't make the same stupid mistake. Well actually, you might die too so that's too bad." Kiba pulled the covers over his head.

"Just calm down and you'll be fine." There was a muffled noise from under the covers. And it sounded really disgusting.

"Hey…Kiba you o.k…" Naruto pulled over the covers to see Kiba puking in the large tin can.

"STAY with me buddy! I'm sorry you had to die like this!!!" He heard nothing but silence. He pulled the covers over his head and…then…continued to watch the episode of Code Geass.

"You can't die either Suzaku Kururugi! You're like the best character!"

"I'm not dead, you idiot…hmph, how considerate." Kiba coughed.

_Will Kiba survive, is Naruto sick as well, and what did happened in that episode of Code Geass? All will be answered in the chilling conclusion: Chapter 3: The 3__rd__ chapter…_


End file.
